


An American In Florence

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: 1870s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Courtship, F/M, Florence - Freeform, Italy, Murder, Surgery, historical medical information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: A Historical AU.Orphaned at ten, Clarice Starling was taken in as a ward of Jack and Bella Crawford and given a great education and her head strong personality indulged. However now in her early 20s in 1870s America, her intelligence, personality and insisting on plans of her own are making her difficult marriage material. When Bella becomes ill, the family takes up in a villa in Florence, Italy for the warm weather. It is here Clarice meets Jack's old friend Dr. Hannibal Lecter and her life will never be the same.





	1. Gray’s Anatomy

Miss Clarice Starling adjusted the shawl around Bella Crawford’s shoulders before she poured more tea into the older woman’s cup. 

“Clarice, darling you do not have to continue to dote on me,” Mrs. Crawford lifted the tea cup to her lips. She took a small sip and then continued to talk, “Jack hired a maid for this. We brought you with us to Florence for you to enjoy the culture.”

“He is busy right now and I cannot go out without a companion.”

Bella smiled softly at their ward, “Clarice, that has never stopped you. Take the maid. Jack is but a bell ring away.” 

Clarice adjusted her sun bonnet as she looked towards The Duomo on the skyline in the distance. They had been in Florence for a week and she had only gone into the city proper twice. _I cannot._ She thought. _Jack and Bella have given me the world. I cannot leave Bella now that she is ill and we are here for her; Doctor’s order: take her to warmer weather. I am so glad I packed my summer dresses. Just sitting here on the balcony in crisp linen while Bella is wrapped in so many layers…_

Clarice turned her eyes to her book and continued reading. Mrs. Crawford took one look at the page and then looked away, “Clarice, are you really still reading Gray’s Anatomy? That is so unladylike!”

“Women are already nurses and midwives. Why not doctors?”

“You will be the death of me, Clarice!”

“No I will not be, Bella. I will put the book away,” Clarice closed the book and walked back into the villa from the balcony. She sighed as she stormed from Bella’s room into the hallway, her bustle bouncing behind her. As she turned the corner in the hallway her vision was hindered by her new sun bonnet and she bumped into somebody.

“Oh dear!” She exclaimed as the book slipped from her hands and she bounced backwards. She grabbed the railing to keep from falling. “Jack, we were just discussing you.” Clarice finally turned her head and her cheeks flushed upon seeing the man who stood before was not Jack Crawford.

She observed the lanky man as he bent down in front of her and picked up her book. He wore a gray linen suit, a white linen shirt and a green satin cravat. His black hair was slicked back and maroon eyes burned into her blue ones. 

“I believe this is yours,” There was a thick accent and metallic rasp on the voice that escaped the man’s lips.

Miss Starling felt a chill go down her spine followed by a tingle as she took the book from him. She felt and saw an additional finger on his left hand. _What a curious man!_

He held onto one of her hands and kissed it, “It was rude of me to not introduce myself, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I was on my way to pay my respects to Mrs. Crawford.”

Clarice pulled her hand away from the man feeling her heart starting to race. She pulled her book to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, “She is on the balcony of her room. The door around the corner.” Clarice started to walk past the man when he grabbed her upper arm.

“You did not introduce yourself to me, Miss. That is rather rude.”

“Miss Starling.”

“Miss Clarice Starling?”

“Yes.”

The man smiled large yet all his teeth were small, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Starling.”

Clarice arched an eyebrow, “Finally meet me?”

“Yes, Jack’s ward. Or as he’s been calling you recently his prodigy.”

Miss Starling smiled as she turned and rested her lower body against the railing, “Is that so? Just how much has he told you? I have never heard a word about you, Dr. Lecter.”

“I do not gossip, Miss Starling. I find it rude. Almost as rude as Jack not telling me he brought you along on this trip to Florence. I see you are reading Gray’s Anatomy. Not exactly typical afternoon reading for a young lady.”

“Then I guess Jack has not told you too much about me.”

“Enough to know he is worried. He wants to encourage you to continue your studies but he knows an educated woman, a woman with a dream to be a doctor does not make her marriage material. You were a gift to him and Bella but now certain friends worry you are now a burden. They should have married you off to the first young man who laid eyes on you; you aren’t even blood.”

Clarice’s eyes glossed over with tears, “How dare you. Jack and Bella love me and I love them!” She stormed past The Doctor her skirts brushing against him.

“First things first, Miss Starling!” Dr. Lecter called after her. “A good doctor would remove a sun bonnet before coming inside!” He smirked as he watched her yank it off before going into a room and slamming the door shut.


	2. Hostess

“Just a little tighter, Lucy,” Clarice looked in the mirror of her vanity and adjusted her chestnut blonde banana curls as Lucy, the maid, finished lacing up the bust of her evening gown. “There, that is fine. Tie it off, thank you.” 

The maid’s reflection appeared beside Clarice’s in the mirror. “Are you sure you don’t want a larger bustle?”

“Oh no! I will be sitting most of the night,” Clarice bent over and picked up hair combs decorated with peacock feathers that matched the colors of her dress. She placed them in her hair before dabbing a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists. She turned around and smoothed out her dress.

Lucy smiled, “Oh Miss Starling you are beautiful! You have been the most gracious hostess since Mrs. Crawford took ill.”

Clarice hugged the maid, “Thank you, Lucy. Make sure you make yourself up a plate in the kitchen and eat once Mrs. Crawford is asleep.”

Clarice exited her room and gracefully walked down the hall and stairs the short cerulean blue train of her dress fluttering behind her. She entered into the parlor where she found Dr. Crawford sitting at his desk pouring over paperwork, a glass of cognac sat beside it.

“Jack, it is almost time for guests,” She walked over and sat her hands on his left shoulder. “Just what is so pressing?” She leaned over his shoulder to look at his work, one of her curls tickling his ear. He caught a quick whiff of her perfume as her neck passed by his face.

Dr. Crawford’s heart skipped a beat. He turned and looked at his ward and his eyes widened. _When had Clarice grown into such a gorgeous young woman? Gorgeous and intelligent, I cannot be the only man who would find this attractive._ Jack jerked his head back to his work and took a deep breath, “Some notes on a case an old friend of mine is aware of and wanted my input.”

Clarice skimmed the notes, her brow furrowed. She turned the page.

“What do you see, my dear?”

“He murdered a whole family?”

Jack gathered up the notes and returned them to the folder. As he stood he took Clarice’s hands into his, “We will not mention any of this to Bella. A female alienist would send her into hysterics. She would never forgive me for letting you follow in my footsteps. Especially as beautiful as you look tonight.”

“You didn’t send me to finishing school, Jack.”

“Should I be worried about dinner then?” He chuckled. One of his old jokes every time Clarice hosted.

Clarice laughed as she linked her arm with Dr. Crawford’s as they headed to the dining room to check on the progress. He caught a glimpse of himself next to his ward in the mirror. He adjusted his glasses, “Even in my new tux I look shabby next to you.”

“Why are you so concerned about your appearance suddenly? Are these not your old friends from medical school? They will not care.”

“But as long as Bella is ill, you will be my hostess. I suddenly look so dowdy next to a fashionable young lady.”

Miss Starling stopped in her spot, “Jack Crawford! May Bella never hear you talk in such a way!”

Dr. Crawford swallowed hard. _She is right. Jack, where are these thoughts coming from? You know exactly where they are coming from. Bella is not going to get better. Dr. Lecter confirmed your suspicions. Is it so wrong to think about my future? Clarice’s future? It would solve so many issues._

“You are right, Clarice. Forgive me,” He looked away. “It’s just Bella has been ill off and on for so long and entertaining with you as hostess has been peculiar. I feel like a changed man.”

Clarice turned and looked at the man; her head tilted; her pearl earrings swinging back and forth. She smiled sadly and took his hand into hers, “Bella’s illness has changed us all. We have to stay strong, we have to make the most of our time here.”

She leaned and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Jack tried to pull her closer but at that moment the doorbell rang loud. Clarice pulled away, “Excuse me, I need to go greet your friends.”


	3. Dinner Guests

Clarice opened the front door to be greeted by a man who’s slicked back brown hair looked as if the wind had undone it. His brown eyes were lined with wrinkles and dark circles and his tux looked a size too small. When he presented his card to Clarice he smiled and her nose was attacked by his offensive cologne. 

“Dr. Frederick Chilton,” She read before curtsying. “Miss Clarice Starling. We are glad you could join us for dinner this evening.” 

“It looks likes the pleasure is all mine,” Dr. Chilton smiled at Clarice as he handed his hat and gloves to the butler. He then took her hand and kissed it, “Jack never told me his ward was so beautiful.” 

The man’s hand was clammy but his lips were dry. The young lady gave a shaky smile, “That is because in Jack’s eyes a woman is so much more than her appearance.” 

“Oh but of course, but when a woman is as attractive as you, a man like me, with an eye for beauty, cannot help but notice.” 

Clarice walked deeper into the foyer away from the man but he kept up. 

“Miss Starting…”

“Starling,” She instantly corrected.

“Miss Starling,” Frederick took a few faster steps so he was standing to face her. “Have you had much chance to tour Florence yet?”

“No, I have not. We have been so busy setting up everything for Mrs. Crawford and making sure she is comfortable. She is why we are here after all,” Clarice continued to walk.

“Yes, yes. I remember when Jack first met Bella,” He stayed right at her side. “Right here in Florence. It is a lovely city, if you need an escort, I will gladly give you my time.”

They entered the dining room where Jack stood drinking a glass of wine. He turned upon the door opening. 

“Mr. Frederick Chilton,” Clarice announced.

“Doctor,” Chilton hissed. “Did you put her up to this, Jack?”

Crawford laughed and walked over to his old friend and shook his hand, “Not at all. It just seems you are damned to not give off the air of a doctor.”

“Don’t tell that to my patients.”

“I have no intent to, Doctor,” Clarice lifted a glass of wine off a tray that rested on the side piece and handed it to Frederick. 

“So how is Bella, Jack? Miss Starling here told me you’ve all be very busy making sure everything is right for her.”

Dr. Crawford sighed, “Yes, yes. We’ve only been here a week. Got the house aired out and situated. Tonight is our first dinner party and it is very small.”

“I could have a look at her you know,” Chilton rocked back on his heels. Rather tall heels for a man Clarice noted. “You are a wonderful doctor but you are also biased seeing is she is your wife and illnesses of the body has not been your specialty in years.” 

Jack looked away as he took a sip of his wine, “I appreciate the offer, Frederick but I already had Hannibal look at her yesterday.”

Clarice’s back straightened at the name. _The man I met in the hallway! Was I supposed to be with Bella when he examined her? Or would he have sent me away?_

“Hannibal, Jack really?” Chilton whined. “He’s been locked up in the ivory tower for years. Do you know how long it has been since he’s seen an actual patient?”

“He holds operating theaters weekly. Is that not a patient?”

“A damned fool is what that is; gouged and bloodletted for entertainment!” Frederick finished off his wine. 

“Perhaps you would like to tell us how you would improve medical school, Dr. Chilton?” Clarice asked turning her full attention to the man.

Frederick’s jaw dropped open. He closed it and took a deep breath, “Miss Starling…”

Jack cut him off, “Perhaps this conversation is not for the dinner table.”

Clarice felt a slight flush on her cheeks. She looked at her benefactor and nodded, “Yes. Do you have a favorite piece of art in the Uffizi, Dr. Chilton?” She lifted the bottle of win from the side piece and refilled his glass. 

At that moment the door bell rang again. Once she was done refilling Chilton’s glass, Clarice excused herself and headed out into the foyer to answer the front door. There stood the man from yesterday, the man she now knew as Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His finely tailored tux and was a breath of fresh air to Chilton’s ill-fitting one.

“Miss Starling,” Dr. Lecter smiled as he walked in. He handed her a small box, “For the hostess.”

Clarice looked down at the small box of sweets he handed her and read the little note in Italian attached to it, “Marzipan covered with chocolate. Dr. Lecter this sounds delicious. Thank you”

“So the Crawfords did make sure you learned Italian?”

“Yes, but reading a sweet box would hardly consider passing a language exam.”

She handed the box to the butler once he was done putting away Dr. Lecter’s hat, “James, will please put this in my room?” Clarice walked right up to Dr. Lecter, “I hope that does not offended you, but Dr. Chilton did not bring me a gift. He is already such a foul man, I do not wish to antagonize him anymore.”

Hannibal chuckled, “I see you have already spent five minutes with him. Spend five minutes more and you will see why it necessary to antagonize him for the amusement.” 

“I hope that is always your approach with Dr. Chilton because he is already discussing you,” Clarice smiled at The Doctor.

“Well then you are in for a treat, Miss Starling,” Dr. Lecter headed towards the dining room.

*******

In customary tradition, the men retired to the parlor after dinner to enjoy cordials and cigars. However, Clarice Starling entered the room with them, poured them their drink of choice before pouring herself a cherry brandy and sitting down beside Jack.

“Perhaps now is a better time to continue our discussion about how you would improve medical school, Dr. Chilton,” Clarice smoothed her skirt. “Dr. Lecter is now with us as well. I am sure he has an opinion on his weekly operating theatres.”

Frederick looked at Miss Starling and then at Dr. Crawford, “Is she really going to sit with us, Jack?"

“It is after dinner, Dr. Chilton. Here I am to be treated as an equal not as hostess,” Clarice took a sip of her cherry brandy. “If you cannot accept this, perhaps you would be more comfortable having tea by yourself in the garden.”

Dr. Lecter laughed. 

Frederick huffed, “Are you really going to let her talk to me like that, Jack? And you wonder why you are having difficulties marrying her off?”

“You need not concern yourself with Miss Starling’s eligibility, Fred,” Hannibal swirled his cognac in the glass. “You would never be able to handle her let alone be worthy of her.”

“Oh, and you think you can do both?” Chilton snapped.

“That is not the point. Miss Starling’s eligibility is not of my concern,” Dr. Lecter’s voice was calm and level. “The point is you are being incredibly rude to Miss Starling; discussing her as if she is not in our presence, insulting her intelligence. She has been nothing but a gracious hostess, holding her tongue until she is fit as an equal. If Jack believes she is worthy of the parlor you should respect his wish.”

Jack reached over and took her free hand and gave it a squeeze and a smile, “Frederick, you will not begrudge Miss Starling one drink. I sent her to the best boarding school, not finishing school. She’s been reading on human anatomy, I am sure she will find our medical discussions fascinating.” 

She sat silent the rest of her drink listening to the men discuss some recent medical breakthroughs. At one point, Dr. Lecter removed a notebook from his pocket and wrote something down.

“Ever the academic, Hannibal, having to take notes,” Frederick mocked.

Clarice finished the last sip of her cherry and sat her glass down. She stood up, “I hope you gentlemen enjoy the rest of your evening. Good night.” As she walked towards the door, she passed by Hannibal. He grabbed her hand.

“Good night, Miss Starling. Thank you for your company and hospitality.”

He closed his hand around hers and brought it to his lips and kissed it. As he did, he released a piece of folded paper. Clarice quickly wrapped her hand around it, making it into a fist as she brought her hand down. She opened the parlor door with her free hand and exited. Once the door was closed, she released a breath she did not realize she was holding. Like a silly school girl, she unfolded the note and looked down. It was in French; Dr. Lecter was challenging her and writing to her in code at the same time. 

_Miss Starling,_

_Does not the color of Chilton’s hair color remind you of shit? Probably because so much of it flies from his mouth. Thursdays at 9am are my operating theatres. Say you are a special guest of mine and they will let you in. I can tell you are not one for the squeamish but the smell is rather pungent. Double the perfume you were wearing tonight if you chose to come._

_Dr. Lecter_

Clarice found herself smiling widely. What a very singular man! On the table in the foyer Clarice had already placed a small stack of her calling cards. She took one, wrote “oui” on the back in pencil and walked up to James who sat dozing in a chair.

“James,” she tapped the butler on the shoulder.

“Yes, Miss,” he said shaking himself. 

She handed him the card, “When Dr. Lecter leaves please give him that when you give him his hat.”


	4. Tucking In and Bedtime Stories

Clarice Starling heard a knock upon her bedroom door. She placed a piece of paper in her copy of Gray’s Anatomy to bookmark where she was, sat it on her night stand next to her oil lamp and got out of bed. She wrapped her cream colored satin dressing robe around her nightgown as she walked to the door and opened it.

“Jack!” She exclaimed. “Is everything okay? Does Bella need my help?” 

He was wrapped in a dark green Turkish robe as if he couldn’t sleep and held a candlestick, “Bella is fine. I saw light coming from your room and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Tonight, after dinner in the parlor really upset you.”

“Yes, it did. I expected you to defend me more. You educate and treat me like an equal yet when the opportunity comes to present me as one you treat me like a delicate flower that needs protecting.”

“The world is a cruel place, Clarice. There are so many men who are not ready for women in medical school.”

Clarice pushed her hair over her shoulders and then crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Then you need to lead them in how to treat us. I am working hard at my studies, Jack. I wish to be taken seriously once I am accepted.”

“And you will,” He smiled at her. “But I also have to think of Bella. For her to know I even let you have one drink in the parlor.”

“And what would she think of you now at my door both of us in such states of dress at this hour? I’m not a little girl anymore, Jack. I do not need tucking in or bedtime stories."

“You were reading though, weren’t you?”

Clarice smiled and opened her door wider and Jack walked in. He sat the candlestick next to her oil lamp and picked up Gray’s Anatomy. He sat down on her bed, “What is confusing you, dear?”

She sat next him, their legs touching, “The physiology of muscle is perplexing me at this very moment.”

Dr. Crawford opened the book to where it was marked and the piece of paper fell out, “Oh let me get that.”

“No, I can!” Clarice exclaimed.

It was too late, Jack picked it up and opened the folded page to discover Dr. Lecter’s note. He skimmed it and then turned to his ward; he could see her pink cheeks despite the low light.

“The nerve of him!” Jack snapped. “Constantly parading about his distaste of rudeness yet passes a note to my daughter right in front of me! Makes a courting gesture without even asking my permission!” 

Clarice sat ridged as she noted the usage of Jack’s language: _my daughter, courting gesture._ There were so very few times he called her his daughter. She grabbed the note, “Please, Jack you misunderstand. It’s a simple invite to watch him operate. Unlike Dr. Chilton, Dr. Lecter seems to take my interest in medicine seriously. And even if it was a courting gesture, is that so dreadful?”

“You should have told me about the note, Clarice,” Jack chided. “Were you just going to go without telling me?”

“I didn’t know I needed your permission to explore the city,” She said dryly.

“No but I would like to know if you are going to spend time with my old friends.” _You sound ridiculous, Jack. Are you really going to try and keep her locked up for yourself when there have been so many comments made about her marital status?_

“Well then I am going to go watch Dr. Lecter operate Thursday. Can we discuss muscle now?”

Jack smiled at her as he pushed some stray hair out of her face, “Of course, love.” He opened the book on his lap and started discussing the items on the page until he felt Clarice’s head on his shoulder heavy with sleep. He took the letter from Lecter and slipped it back into the book and closed it. 

“Alright, Clarice, to bed,” He pushed his glasses back up on his nose before sitting the book on her nightstand before standing up.

Clarice went from sitting to laying on her side and Jack pulled the blanket up over her. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around her pillow. “Good night, Jack,” she barely whispered.

He stood there for a moment and smiled as he watched her breath softly, her hair spread out on the pillow like a golden crown. He felt his heart beat against his ribcage and for the first time in years, the twinge of desire in his loins. _A preview of what she’ll look like as my blushing bride on our wedding night. So smart and outspoken yet so pure._ He lifted the candlestick from the table before turning off her oil lamp. 

Once Clarice’s door was closed, he heard a coughing fit coming from Bella’s room. He closed his eyes, made the sign of the cross and whispered, “Jesus please forgive me for my lecherous thoughts about my ward while you still bless me with time with my wife.” He then headed towards her room.


End file.
